Steam in the Bathhouse
by TripWireStories
Summary: A summer day in Tanzaku Town turns hot in more ways than one. Tenten x Temari one-shot.


**Steam in the Bathhouse**

**LEMON ALERT! This fanfic contains graphic descriptions of sexual activity and is not suited for younger readers. Viewer discretion is advised. So, basically, if you are scarred after reading this, it's not my problem.**

**I own nothing from Naruto. All content belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**If you have read enough Naruto lemons, completely ignore what I just said and enjoy the story.**

One summer day in Tanzaku Town…

A beautiful brunette with her hair in two buns was strolling along the streets of the tourist city. She had the look of someone searching for something.

'Where is she?' she thought, 'she told me to meet her here.'

After a few more minutes of walking, she got impatient.

With an angry face, she started to storm down the streets, releasing Killer Intent at anyone unfortunate to come too close. She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"You're just as impatient as the first time we fought, Tenten."

Turning her anger towards the voice, it immediately dissipated when she located its source. Standing on the awning of a nearby casino was an equally beautiful blonde with her hair in four ponytails and sporting a Suna headband. Tenten blushed slightly at the sight of her.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting, Temari?"

"About 15 minutes. That energetic teammate and that so-called "youthful" teacher of yours are rubbing off on you."

Tenten cringed at the thought of her one day wearing a green jumpsuit and spouting off rants about "youth."

"Okay, okay, I'll work on it," Tenten replied, finally calm, "So what are we thinking of doing today?"

"Well, we have three days off, but I have to get back to Suna. So I'll be leaving tomorrow night. Let's do a little shopping, and then, we can rent a room at the Tanzaku Hot Springs."

"That sounds awesome! Let's get going."

The two girls went off to some of the many clothing and jewelry stores scattered across Tanzaku Town. Tenten decided to get some new Chinese style dresses. Temari got them each a necklace. Hers had a little bead of glass filled with sand made of minerals from the Land of Earth, giving the sand a nice sparkle, and Tenten got a necklace with a small kunai pendant dotted with a sapphire, also from the Land of Earth.

Tenten was stunned at the beauty of the pendant, and blushed when Temari hung it around her neck.

'If you only you knew how I felt, Temari-chan."

The day eventually drew into the night, and the two girls made their way to the hot springs. Feeling a little sticky from the hot day, they decided to take a nice, warm bath. Temari decided to take a dip in the hot waters, while Tenten went over to the mirror to wash up.

'How am I going to confess to her? Is this the right place to do this?' After rinsing her hair with a bucket of water, Tenten didn't notice a certain someone creep up behind her.

"Where did these come from?" the person asked, grabbing and groping Tenten's breasts. Ready to knock out the groper, Tenten turned her head only to be caught in a kiss. Shocked, Tenten immediately tried to break away, but found herself powerless as she melted into the kiss.

Finally breaking for air, Tenten asked, "why?"

"Because I love you, Tenten-chan, but you took too long so I had to do something like this."

"I'm sorry, Temari-chan. I just didn't know how to say it, but I love you too, ever since the day we met."

"That long ago? You should have said something, now I'm going to punish the bad girl for making me wait."

"What do you mean…eek!" She was cut off by Temari pinching and pulling on her nipples.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions, and you had better be honest or I'll punish you. How much do you love me?"

"I love you so much," Temari pinched her, "I love you even more than ninja weapons!"

"How did your tits get so big?"

"I got jealous of my friend, Hinata. I started to massage them every night before bed." Temari rubbed circles on her nipples and licked the rim of her ear, making the brunette fairly moist.

"You mean that Hyuga girl that has the hots for that short Uzumaki runt."

"That's her, aaahh," Tenten replied, as Temari started to finger her and massage her clit.

"Such a good girl, you deserve a reward."

Temari laid Tenten down and straddled her with her head over her pussy. Unable to resist any longer, Temari started to eat out her lover, Tenten also cumming in the process.

"Tenten-chan, I'm not doing this to entertain myself. Get to it," Temari ordered, shaking his ass at Tenten.

The brunette leaned up and stuck her tongue into Temari's lips. After a minute of pussy-licking, Temari decided to take things up a notch, and bit Tenten's clit.

"Temari-chan, not like that! AAAHHH!" Tenten cried, as her juices squirted across the tile floor. After coming down from her high, Temari brought her into another deep kiss.

"I didn't know you were a squirter and a masochist, Tenten-chan. We'd better take this to our room before we get caught."

Tenten blushed and looked away from her lover. Temari cupped her cheek and turned her to look back at her, "It doesn't mean I love you any less," pecking her lips once more.

The couple returned to their room, but before they could even get into the bed, Tenten threw her arms around Temari and engaged in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Wow, Tenten-chan. You took the lead for once," Temari replied, smiling.

"It happens every once in a while."

Temari continued to make out as they undressed and laid on the bed. Crossing their legs, the two girls started to grind on each other's pussies.

"Tenten-chan, you feel so good."

"You too. I feel like I can't stop cumming."

The couple soon came close to their climax and sprayed their juices on their bodies.

"Tenten, I have a surprise for you, but you have to clean me up first."

The brunette leaned down and started to clean off their mixed pussy juices off Temari's toned stomach.

"Okay, Tenten, that's enough. Now, turn your hot ass toward me, and don't look until I tell you."

Tenten obeyed and Temari made a hand sign. After a puff of smoke, Tenten felt something poke at her pussy. Scared, Tenten turned her head to see that Temari had grown a huge dick, almost 10 inches.

"Where did that come from!?"

"Ugh, I told you not to look. Partial Transformation Jutsu," Temari sighed, "Will you ever learn? Looks like I'll have to punish you again."

Without warning, Temari immediately went balls deep into Tenten's pussy and starting thrusting as hard as she could. Tenten nearly squirted from the fast and hard treatment as her eyes rolled up and her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Leaning forward, Temari whispered, "Do you like that my little pet?"

"OH MY GOD, YES! I LOVE IT! NEVER STOP POUNDING ME AND CUM INSIDE ME!"

Temari agreed and continued to pump the brunette as she approached her limit.

Not long after, Temari gave one last hard thrust into Tenten's pussy as she filled her up with her seed. Both girls were spent and laid out on the bed. Tenten was still feeling her orgasm as she thought one thing.

"What if I get pregnant?" her voice still shaky from cumming.

"Hey, you wanted it, but don't worry. Since it's only a jutsu, the cum won't make your pregnant, but it still feels good to cum inside you, doesn't it?"

Tenten had to agree that it felt amazing, but it felt even better to finally have the love of her life. The two beautiful girls locked lips in one final deep kiss as they drifted into sleep in each other's arms.

**Well, there you go. I think I did really well with this one-shot. If you guys don't like futanari, I apologize. I had the idea for a long time for this story, but don't fret, I don't plan to do it for many more of my stories, unless you guys ask for it. Rate, Review and send me a message if you have an idea for a story you would like me to write.**

**Until next time**

**Later guys**


End file.
